Green Dragon
by Pippin27
Summary: Pippin and Merry confess their love to each other. Fluff.


AN-This is my first fic ever! I hope you like it!

Merry and Pippin sit at a corner table in the green dragon. This is one of the quieter nights for them, one where they just sat and talked.

Pippin sipped his beer. "Merry, hypothetically, would you consider it weird for cousins to be together?"

"Um. Well, no. I mean, near everyone in the Shire is related somehow, so it can't be uncommon. Why do you ask?" Merry questioned.

"No reason," Pippin replied, looking everywhere but at Merry. Well, that was a good sign. At least Merry wouldn't find it too strange. But Pippin had another question. "What about two lads?"

Merry laughed nervously. What was the Took getting at? "I s'pose it's alright. You can't help who you're attracted to, eh?"

Pippin grinned at Merry, relieved. Merry frowned.

"What's wrong?" the younger asked.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking."

"C-can we talk? Outside?" Pippin asked nervously.

"Sure," Merry replied, raising an eyebrow. They stood up and left quietly.

It was dark out, and quite cold. The hobbits exhaled puffs of white in the chill air.

"What is it, Pip?" Merry asked, impatient. Pippin sighed.

"I'm so sorry Merry," Pippin said, close to tears. He wanted nothing more than to run away. Merry grew worried, Pippin wasn't often like this, and what on earth was he apologizing for?

"Spit it out!" Merry cried desperately.

"I think I love you! I mean, we're cousins, sure. And friends. But I mean more than that. I think," Pippin said quietly. Merry didn't know what to do.

"You think? You think you love me?" he asked, getting annoyed. It _must_ be another one of Pippin's jokes. He walked away to think.

"No! Merry! I didn't mean it like that!" Pippin cried, rushing after Merry. Merry stopped. His expression softened.

"Of course you didn't. I'm sorry, Pip. I'd gotten so used to indignantly denying any feelings for you… and then …" he trailed off.

"So you've felt the same?" Pippin said, barely containing his excitement.

"Yes," Merry said, blushing slightly.

Pippin jumped up and down, grinning wider than Merry had ever thought possible.

"Calm yourself, Pip. People can see you."

"To be honest I don't care! Say it! Say you love me!" Pippin said loudly, eyes wide.

"I love you Peregrin. More than I have or will ever love anyone in all my life," Merry said sincerely.

Pippin felt as though he may explode. He curled his toes and fingers, and scrunched up his eyes. Then he felt warm lips against his own. They were Merry's, he was sure of it. He wrapped his arms around his love and kissed more passionately than he ever had kissed any lass before. It felt so right.

They reluctantly broke the kiss and looked at each other. Pippin breathed heavily with his mouth open. Merry erupted with awkward laugher.

"Well," he said. "That wasn't bad. What now?"

Pippin frowned. "I don't know. What would Sam and Frodo think? Or our families?"

"I guess they'll just have to get used to it. You should come to Brandyhall tonight! There's plenty of space in my bed."

Pippin gasped slightly. "Merry, I-I don't think I'm ready for that."

"I didn't mean it like that! Gosh Pip, your mind is in the gutter!" Merry said, laughing all the same.

"Sorry Mer. To be fair, you did invite me to stay in your bed. An invitation I accept." They both grinned.

"Good."

"Good."

The two of them rode their ponies up the dirt road to Brandyhall. It was mostly dark and still, bar a few bedroom windows and the kitchen. The kitchen was never still. Merry opened one of the many round white doors on the hill and they both walked in.

"It's been ages since I was here last," Pippin said.

"Only a week!" Merry chuckled.

They walked along the hall, ditching their cloaks as they went. This part of the house was particularly quiet; it was mostly where the children slept.

They entered Merry's room, one Pippin had been in many times.

"You've never slept here before, have you?" Merry asked, changing in front of him. At least Merry still felt comfortable.

"No, always in the guest room," Pippin replied, tossing his scarf on the ground.

"Well, you are no longer a guest. Now you are a lover of Merry."

"A lover, eh? How many 'lovers of Merry' have there been?" Pippin said with a cheeky smile.

"You, and another lass. I can't quite remember her name. She was awful, Pip! She always wanted to play with my hair, and told me I shouldn't eat so much."

"That's terrible! Well, I guess you're lucky I'm here then."

"I guess so," Merry laughed. "Well, I always sleep on the left, so if you don't mind, I'd like to sleep there."

"I don't mind at all!" Pippin lied. He did mind. He always slept on the left. Merry tossed Pippin some spare pyjamas and climbed into bed.

"Thanks," Pippin said, getting changed.

They sat on the bed facing each other.

"So," Merry began.

"I'm tired," Pippin whined.

"Really. Pip? _Really?" _Merry sighed. "You can be so immature sometimes."

"And you love me regardless," Pippin said smugly.

"Don't let your head get too big, it might explode," the elder replied.

"My head is _not_ big!" the younger argued.

"You're acting like a child," Merry teased.

"_You're_ acting like a fool," Pippin responded.

They pretended to be angry for a moment, but broke into giggles.

"You're cute when you're angry," Merry said.

Pippin did his best angry face. "Like this?"

"Not quite," Merry smiles and takes Pippin's hand. Pippin crinkles his nose.

"Y'know what?" Pippin says.

"What?" the Brandybuck asks.

"We should totally kiss," Pippin suggests. They laugh at his awkwardness.

"Okay," Merry agrees. And they do.


End file.
